Torrente De Emociones
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: ¿Que estarias dispuesto a hacer por amor?... .-.-. USUK y mencion CanUK .-.-. ONESHOT songfic .-.-.  DEDICADO A REMULA BLACK


_**Torrente De Emociones**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclameir:<strong> Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)... de ser asi.. pff! seria solamente USUK (o UKUS.. cada quien, a mi no me importa, es mi pareja favorita, los amo de cualquier forma color y sabor n,n)

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... definitivamente; ONESHOT, violencia, sexo implícito, palabras antisonantes LOL, muerte, además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D y em… sonfic?, metí una que otra frase de la canción que me dio inspiración n0nU

Quizá haya uno que otro error ortográfico, pido disculpas xD a veces aun y releyendo se me va.

**Dedicado a: REMULA BLACK**

para ti con cariño n.n y animo!

es el fic con el que llevo casi un año en proceso... enjoy

Bueno ya me dejo de tanto blablabla... espero les guste ;D

* * *

><p>- Indicaciones de texto:<p>

* _Pensamientos_

* _"__**Citado" **_(o algún escrito... ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* _"Frases de la canción"_

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Una habitación pequeña, cuatro paredes blancas, incluso el suelo y techo eran de este color, la luz era resplandeciente, lastimaba sus ojos y no podía mover sus brazos, ahí tumbado en el suelo, una cámara observaba desde una esquina, podía distinguir esa lucecita roja que tintineaba. Y en medio de todo esto se encontraba un chico de ojos violetas y el cabello desarreglado.<p>

**-Why?...-**

•

•

•

**-Lo dices enserio?-** sonrío de medio lado **-Ya venía siendo hora, ese idiota no venia para acá desde hace año y medio**- continuo sorbiendo de la taza de té que tenía entre sus dedos

-**Bueno, nuestro padre es demasiado estricto y no quería dejarlo venir ni siquiera de vacaciones, parece que aún le tiene cierto desagrado a mamá desde el divorcio, sobre todo cuando se entero que se casaría de nuevo… y sobre lo de Al… no es como si se olvidara de nosotros**- dio un suspiro

-**Pues más le vale**- giro su rostro y miro las calles de Londres, afuera llovía, por lo cual se resguardaron en ese café -**Mmm no comprendo al Sr Jones, es decir… él tuvo la culpa al engañar a su mujer, no puede enfadarse porque ella quiera rehacer su vida con alguien más- **poso sus ojos verdes en el otro, y mucho menos comprende porque Alfred decidió irse a vivir con él -**y Al…** **no sé porque**-

-**Pues siempre fue el favorito de Robert, por ser el primogénito, supongo que sintió que le debía algo**- dio un bocado a los panqueques que había pedido y los cuales tenían un poco de miel de maple

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ya llegue mamá<strong>- escurrió un poco el paraguas que llevaba consigo, miro el espejo que estaba colgado en la entrada y leyó un post-it que estaba adherido a él

"_**Fuimos a buscar a tu hermano al aeropuerto, **_

_**si deseas comer algo, guarde tu plato en el refrigerador con papel aluminio**_

_**llegaremos tarde, ya que su vuelo paro en otra ciudad**__** por el mal clima de aquí, **_

_**asi que tardaremos un día por lo menos, ya sabes que a Francis no le gusta manejar de noche**_

_**te quiere mamá**_"

-_Así que hoy llega?, eso es demasiado inesperado, juraría que me dijo una semana_- se quito el saco y lo colgó en el perchero, luego se dirigió a la cocina mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, quería a su hermano, eran mellizos después de todo, siempre habían estado juntos… pero le preocupaba tanto su amistad con Arthur, es decir, cuando Alfred aparecía, el británico pareciera que no le presta demasiada atención, toda se centraba en el mayor.

No le gustaba sentir esa sensación cada que pasaba, le dolía, sentía como si le presionaran el pecho. No quería admitirlo, mucho menos decirlo en voz alta…. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, de Arthur Kirkland, pero éste siempre había preferido a su hermano, todos lo hacían, él era perfecto, aún y con su estúpida personalidad infantil.

Suspiro mientras sacaba la comida. ¿Odiaba a su hermano?... claro que no, siempre se habían cuidado mutuamente, se acompañaban mientras escuchaban los gritos de sus padres al discutir, siempre le protegía de todo y todos.

Aún así… Imaginarlo al lado de Arthur simplemente le causaba náuseas, él era quien había pasado más tiempo con el británico… él era quien merecía su cariño.

Lanzo el plato que tenía entre sus dedos a la pared. Ira es lo único que sentía, no podía soportar esos pensamientos. Corrió hacia su habitación donde comenzó a arrojar cuanta cosa se le atravesara, su rostro estaba rojo, sentía una extraña sensación en la garganta. Se tumbo en su cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, ahí comenzó a gritar y llorar desconsoladamente.

"_Está nublado mi corazón, no puedo creer, todo en mi cae"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Cómo?-<strong> Kirkland hablaba con Jeanne la madre de Matthew y Alfred

-**Eso mismo Arthur, he intentado comunicarme por teléfono con Matty pero no responde, me harías el favor de ir a ver si está bien? **- la mujer sonaba muy preocupada -**sé que debes estar ocupado pero**…- el joven le interrumpió

-**No se preocupe, iré a ver si está bien y le llamo ¿de acuerdo?**-

-**Gracias**- sonrío aliviada

Al fondo se podía escuchar una molesta voz, una que conocía muy bien.

-**Mamá!~ déjame hablar con Arty porfavoooor~-** el ojiverde suspiro para luego sonreír.

La rubia paso el teléfono al mayor de sus hijos y fue al lado de su futuro esposo, Francis Bonnefoy, un buen hombre el cual conoció luego de su divorcio.

-**¡Arty! ¡Hello!... i miss you!**- chilló

**-¡Ahh! Cállate! Casi me dejas sordo-** recogió las llaves de su casa y se coloco una gabardina color beige mientras balanceaba el celular entre la oreja y el hombro

**-Quiero verte, abrazarte y… besarte**- sonrío pícaramente y miro de reojo a los mayores para así comprobar que no le habían escuchado

**-¿¡Q-Qué!... ¡cállate idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas!-** se sonrojo por el comentario

-**Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… ¡vamos! ¡Sé que extrañaste a tu hero!**- seguía riéndose estruendosamente

-**¡Claro que no!.. Ahora voy a colgarte, debo ir con Matt, bye**- le corto de golpe -_Idiot…_- sonrío bobamente mientras miraba el teléfono en su mano

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Abrio sus ojos lentamente, le ardían… había llorado por mucho tiempo. Perezosamente se sentó apoyándose primero con sus antebrazos, dando un profundo suspiro; miro su celular, vio como había unas 20 llamadas perdidas de su madre. Genial, estaba preocupada; ahora tendría que llamarle y explicarle que estaba bien, no había sido secuestrado, ni asesinado, ni…<p>

El celular comenzó a vibrar, una nueva llamada; en la pantalla aparecía el hermoso rostro de Arthur, su sonrisa se ensancho y decidió responder

-**Hi**- saludo el ojivioleta totalmente entusiasmado

**-Hola Matt… estoy afuera, ¿podrías abrirme por favor?**- el otro se sorprendió

-**C-Claro, ahora voy**- tras decir esto, colgó arrojando el aparato en la cama y corrió hacia la entrada principal, tomo el pomo de la puerta y respiro hondo, poniendo una hermosa sonrisa abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, el dueño de sus desvelos, sonriéndole cariñosamente

"_No sabes cuánto amo que me recibas sonriendo al hablar, Todos los días siento que me puedes amar. Todo un engaño"_

-**Me alegra saber que estas bien, debo de admitir que la voz de tu madre me preocupo**- el de lentes se aparto para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta

**-¿Mamá?... ¡hay dios! ¿No me digas que ella te hizo venir?, no eres mi niñera… que vergüenza**- sus mejillas se colorearon de un lindo carmín

**-Tranquilo** - le dio un rápido abrazo y miro a su alrededor -**Válgame... ¿Qué paso aquí?-**

**-Ah… y-yo…-** miraba a todos lados, si que había hecho un desastre

**-Te ayudare a limpiar ¿de acuerdo?... no queremos que Jeanne se preocupe más... vamos-** le tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la cocina para buscar los utensilios de limpieza

-_¡Waaa!... ¿porque me siento tan agitado?- _las mejillas del de ojos amatistas se tornaron de un rojo más fuerte.

"_Termino palpitando, con tu encanto"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Tardaron unas dos horas en acomodar y dejar todo reluciente, Arthur no quiso preguntar más, sabía que algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo; pero si algo le preocupaba, estaba seguro que se lo confiaría.<p>

-**Perfect-** el ojiverde coloco ambas manos en su cintura para luego mirarle **-¿ya desayunaste?, quizá yo podría…-**

**-No es necesario, gracias-** estaba preocupado por su estómago, el británico era lindo, carismático, inteligente y hasta buen atleta; pero dentro del arte culinario era todo un desastre -**Además quiero recompensarte, te hare hot cakes con mucha miel de maple- **susojos parecieron brillar. Así ambos fueron ahora a la cocina, Arthur se sentó en un banquillo mientras miraba al otro cocinar, de vez en cuando topaban miradas, haciendo que el americano se sonrojara, el ojiverde no entendía porque, pero bueno, no se quejaba, era lindo verle así.

Después de terminar de comer, tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala para ver un poco de televisión, hacia un bonito día, pero Alfred llegaría y ambos no querían perderse ese momento, aunque no quisieran admitir eso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Decidieron rentar algunas películas, la mayoría de terror, ya que eran del gusto del mellizo mayor. Al parecer habían decidido que el británico se quedaría a dormir con ellos, sabían que a Jeanne no le molestaría. Matthew estaba feliz por ello, pero luego cayó en cuenta que lo tendría que "compartir" con su hermano. ¡Bah! Que estaba pensando, no era de su propiedad, se golpeo mentalmente por ello.<p>

Arthur fue a la cocina y coloco una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas, luego volvió con Matt y le dijo que pusiera la película que prefiriera. El menor decidió ver "The Phantom Of Ópera", sabía que le encantaba al otro, además de que debían de verla antes de que Alfred llegara o nunca lo harían, ya que no le gustaban para nada las "historias complejas" y llenas de cursilerías, según él.

El invitado fue por las palomitas al escuchar el pitido del microondas; trajo consigo también una que otra golosina y bebidas, se sentó en el sofá, mientras el otro ponía el disco en el DVD.

-**Bien, ya ésta**- cogió el control remoto y presiono "play", luego tomo la bebida que le ofreció Arthur y se acomodo junto a él. Lograba sentir su calidez, amaba el tenerlo tan cerca y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sus manos chocaban al intentar coger palomitas del recipiente -_calma corazón, ¡calma!_- se repetía mentalmente.

El pequeño canadiense no pudo evitar llorar en ciertas escenas; le parecía demasiado cruel que Christine no correspondiera a los sentimientos del "fantasma", quien le había ayudado tanto. Pudo encontrar semejanza en lo que pasaba con su vida, lo que le dio más sentimiento de tristeza. Arthur intentaba tranquilizarle diciéndole que era una película, al parecer no funcionaba, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir aún después de terminar esos larguísimos 143 minutos.

-**Hey... Matty… tranquilo**- le tomo del rostro con ambas manos, pudo apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas del otro

-**E-Es que... es… es demasiado…-** pasaba el dorso de su mano derecha por sus ojos

-**¿Demasiado?...-** no comprendía lo que le quería decir; pero aún así, paso por su mente algo totalmente fuera de contexto… de que se veía realmente adorable. Matt abrió sus ojos y noto que sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, sintió un extraño estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, y su rostro se sentía como una linterna roja. Quería que pasara, que le besara, que le confesara que siempre le amo y así corresponderle abiertamente.

-**Y-Yo…-** Pero no pudo seguir, ya que la puerta de entrada era abierta y un grito les hizo separarse rápidamente

-**¡THE HERO IS HERE!-** El británico sonrío con ambos ojos cerrados y a Matt se le estrujo el corazón al ver esa expresión.

"_Me duele tanto, siento dolor, nunca lo sabrás. Quedo sin alma"_

**-¡Así que aquí estaban!-** Les miro desde el marco de la entrada a la sala **-¿Qué? ¿No le van a dar a su héroe favorito un abrazo?- **dejo ver su hermosa sonrisa, su hermano se le lanzo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos

-**Sí que eres un tonto**- Miro a Alfred con ceño fruncido, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa

-**¡Oh vamos! ¡Ven aquí Iggy!- **extendió un brazo mientras que con el otro seguía estrechando a Matt

**-¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así!-** Camino rápido hacia ellos y abrazo con desesperación al menor

-**Pero eres de Inglaterra… y por lo poco que aprendí de japonés con Kiku… creo te queda bien**- le acaricio el cabello tiernamente

-**Cállate…-** oculto su rostro en el pecho del americano

Matthew sentía que sobraba en la escena, su pecho dolía y las lágrimas querían brotar de nuevo

"_La realidad me dañara y tu de mi nunca te enamorarás"_

Alfred apretó mas a ambos chicos, que eran un poco más bajitos que él, un poco más contra su pecho **-¿Lo ven? Extrañaban mi presencia- **tras decir esto rio estruendosamente

**-Enserio Alfred**- le miro a los ojos **-cállate o te pateare tu fea cara**- le advirtió el inglés

**-¡No Iggy!-** hizo un puchero con sus labios, haciendo que el ojiverde riera suavemente

"_No quiero ver a alguien más que te haga sonreír"_

-**Chicos…-** les interrumpió el francés **-su madre les llama -**se percato de la presencia del ojiverde**- ahh Arthur, ¿te quedaras a cenar cierto?**-

**-T-También se quedará a dormir, no les molesta ¿verdad?**- hablo tímidamente el de ojos amatistas mientras se separaba de su hermano

-**Por supuesto que no, ahora vengan acá**- les dijo la hermosa mujer que apareció detrás del rubio de cabellera más larga -**ahh mis lindos chicos, han crecido tanto**- les abrazo fuertemente mientras Arthur y Francis les miraban con una sonrisa.

**-¡Mom!... No frente a Iggy**- se ruborizo

-**Alfred tiene razón, es vergonzoso-** Matt oculto su rostro carmín tras las palmas de sus manos

Los otros tres sólo rieron, haciendo que los mellizos se sonrojaran aún más.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>La cena paso tranquila, hablaron de cómo le había ido a Alfred en Estados Unidos, de lo mucho que se extrañaban y si había conseguido novia que mucha falta le hacía (éste comentario lo hizo Francis), el cual hizo que tanto Alfred como Arthur se enojaran; Matthew intentaba no hacer caso a las reacciones del ojiverde, mirando su plato. Sentía que no encajaba en esa "pequeña y amorosa familia".<p>

-**Entonces… ¿seguro que a tu padre no le importa que te quedes?- **le decía la mujer mientras traía consigo algunas colchas y almohadas para el británico

-**Si… no se preocupe, además le gusta que pase tiempo con Matty, sabe que es buena compañía** -

**-Vamos mamá, deja le ayudo a Arty con esto-** Alfred tomo lo que su madre traía en brazos y las acomodo en la pequeña colcha que usualmente usaban para salir a acampar

**-Bien, entonces… diviértase, pero no duerman muy tarde ¿de acuerdo**?- les miro desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, antes de salir

**-Mmm... Mamá sí que nos trata como niños**- se quejó el ojiazul.

-**Vaya que sí-** Matt se encontraba sentado en el suelo alfombrado, entre sus brazos descansaba un oso de peluche color blanco, había sido un regalo de Arthur cuando sólo tenían unos 6 años, es por ello que era tan especial, lo único malo es que nunca recordaba su nombre.

**-Hum…-** Arthur se recostó en el colchón una vez listo y cerró los ojos.

Ambos sabían que al cejón no le gustaba escucharlos hablar así, ¿el porqué? Bueno, su madre había fallecido cuando él aun era pequeño, siempre les regañaba y les decía que ya quisiera que alguien le tratara así; no con palabras, pero sabían lo que expresaban sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

**-Iggy~ no te duermas**- se le acerco colocándose sobre él, pero sin apoyar su cuerpo, ya que era mucho más musculoso que el ojiverde (según palabras del americano) **-¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos!-** parecía un niño

Matt les miraba sin decir nada.

**-¿Jugar?...-** suspiro **-¿Y a que quie…?-** al abrir los ojos se encontró muy cerca del rostro ajeno, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas

**-Y-Yo… ahora vuelvo**- el oji amatista se levanto dejando a Kumajirou en la cama, dirigiéndose al baño -_¿Porqué? ¿Por qué…?_-

"_No puedo evitar, sentir odiar, sin razón" _

**-¿Qué le pasa a Matty?-** intento quitarse de encima al americano

**-****I dont know****-** dejo de mirar por donde había salido el otro, para centrar su atención en Arthur **-Aún me debes un beso**- le sonrió coqueto

**-¡C-C-Cállate!-** se puso más rojo -**¿¡Por qué crees que debería besarte idiota!**- sintió como el ojiazul le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos

**-Porque eres mi novio, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-No me digas… ¿y desde cuando te interesa "nuestra relación"?-** intentaba separarse, pero el otro no se lo permitía

-**Siempre lo he hecho, pero eres tan difícil… nunca me dejas acercarme a ti lo suficiente; a veces siento celos de Matt**- le acaricio el rostro mientras se aproximaba más **-siempre te abres ante él**- podían sentir sus respiraciones** -vamos… déjame probarlos de nuevo, ha pasado tanto-**

-**Sí que eres idiota-** puso ambas manos tras la nunca de Alfred, ambos sonrieron. Como no hacerlo, se extrañaban tanto; se conocían desde pequeños, había sido como amor a primera vista, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, se sentían incompletos.

Se besaban con demasiada ternura y a paso lento, les gustaba saborearse, sentirse dueños del mundo. No había porque apresurarse, al fin estaban juntos… debían disfrutar el momento.

Pasaban los minutos y sólo se separaban levemente de vez en cuando para tomar un poco de aire.

-**Mmm... Espera…-** intento alejarse de los labios ajenos

**-¿Qué pasa?-** su voz jadeaba

-**Matty podría venir, que le vamos a…-** recibió un beso rápido

**-Ya va siendo hora que se lo digamos ¿no?-** le sonrió tiernamente -**Estoy seguro que no le importaran nuestras… ¿preferencias?**- rio divertido

-**Aún tengo miedo, ¿y si luego no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra?-** le miro preocupado

-**Tranquilo… ya verás que todo estará bien**- le abrazo y deposito un beso en su alborotaba cabellera -**I love you…-**

-**Me too…**- correspondió el gesto

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato Matt por fin volvió, sólo que cabizbajo y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con la manta y dándoles la espalda a ambos chicos.<p>

**-¿Matt? ¿Are you okay?-** le pregunto el británico preocupado, el otro solo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo

**-Déjalo, sólo debe estar cansado-** dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -**Vamos abajo a terminar las películas ¿si?... Matty me dijo que habían rentado estrenos con temas gore ¡wuajuu! Con lo que me gusta esa temática-**

**-Y luego no podrás dormir…**- se cruzo de brazos mientras suspiraba

-**Podré hacerlo si duermes junto a mi**- le susurro muy cerca del oído; sólo recibió un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta

**-¿No quieres acompañarnos Matt?-** pregunto de nuevo el ojiverde, ésta vez no recibió respuesta -**Mm parece que ya se quedo dormido…-** dirigió su mirada al otro mellizo -**Bien, vayamos a ver tu estúpida película de terror-**

**-Vamos entonces Iggy~-** le jalo del brazo para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí

Matt daba gracias a dios que habían salido, no podía contenerse mas; lloro desconsoladamente, les había escuchado… ¿eran pareja? ¿Desde cuándo?, se sentía tan estúpido… Arthur nunca había sido suyo, ni iba a serlo

"_Psicótico es mi corazón, no quiere perderte sin pelear"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Ambos rubios se acomodaron en el sofá, y luego pelearon un rato ya que el ojiazul quería acurrucarse en los brazos del mayor; al final logro convencerle, tomaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Vaya que extrañaban estar de esa manera.<p>

-**Eres tan tibio**- lo estrecho con más fuerza, y restregó cual gato, su rostro contra el pecho de Arthur

-**Shh-** sus mejillas estaban muy rojas -**Ya va a comenzar**-

Pasaron unos minutos, pero el yanqui, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la televisión.

**-Estas inusualmente callado… ¿todo bien?-** le acaricio la rubia cabellera

**-No es tan buena… la sinopsis sí que es engañosa**- hizo un puchero muy infantil (y tierno)

**-Acaba de comenzar**- suspiro -**Acaso quieres que la sangre salga al primer minuto de la película, donde quedaría el…-** no le dejo terminar ya que le estaba besando cariñosamente

**-Ahora eres tu quien debería callar-** le sonrío burlón

**-Bloddy git**- se le volvió a acercar para poder darle otro largo beso

Alfred comenzó a levantarle discretamente la camisa del pijama para acariciarle el vientre, lo cual hizo que el ojiverde diera un ligero jadeo en medio del beso.

**-E-Espera… ¿q-qué haces?-** intentaba cubrirse

**-No es obvio, quiero sentirte un poco mejor-** le dio un corto beso en el cuello

**-Tú... pervertido… ahhh~-** se cubrió rápidamente la boca

**-¿Me decías?- **esbozo una seductora sonrisa

**-¿¡D-Dónde crees que estas tocando!-** lucia enojado, pero no hacía nada por impedirlo

**-Te gusta ¿cierto?-** continuo acariciando, por encima del pantalón de la pijama, la entrepierna del mayor.

No iba a responder eso, ¿que se creía el estúpido?. Se aferro al cuello del de lentes mientras volvían a comerse los labios.

-**Te necesito-** jadeaba el menor -**Extraño tu cuerpo-**

**-¿Sólo mi cuerpo?-** sabía que no era así, pero le gustaba escucharlo de su propia boca, esa que tanto amaba besar

**-Todo de ti me encanta**- beso su mejilla tiernamente **- Extraño todo de ti, incluso tus golpes**- rio suavemente

**-Idiota**- también comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del americano por encima de la tela

**-Pero soy tu idiota**- desabrocho lentamente la camisa del anglosajón -**Y no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera**-

Lo que no sabían era que alguien les mirada desde la obscuridad, escuchando, sufriendo, lamentando el día en que se conocieron; no, no podía hacer esto último, ya que conoció a Arthur gracias a su hermano. Esperen, eso significa que siempre fue de él ¿cierto?. No, el inglés le pertenecía, es con quien había pasado la mayoría del tiempo desde que Alfred partió a Estados Unidos, ¿acaso era un "premio de consolación"?. Aunque fuera de esta manera, no le importaría, siempre y cuando el chico de hermosos ojos jade estuviera a su lado.

-_¿Por qué no puedes simplemente amarme? ¿Tan difícil es?_- se sentó tras una de las paredes, con ambas piernas recogidas, aun podía escuchar sus jadeos, los gemidos de ambos; lo estaban haciendo, hacían lo que siempre deseo conseguir con Arthur.

Sus ojos comenzaron a acuarse, las lagrimas brotaban descontroladamente, aunque las limpiara rápido, no podía terminar con ellas. Era simplemente desesperante, luego lo escucho… Arthur gimiendo de placer bajo su hermano, no, no era él; quien estaba sobre el ojiverde era el mismo. Hacía que se retorciera de placer, que pidiera más, podía sentir como ingresaba en esa entrada, tan cálida y estrecha. Su entrepierna comenzaba a ponerse dura, no pudo evitar tocarse, imaginando el rostro completamente sonrojado del mayor, besándole, acariciándose mutuamente, repitiendo sus nombres una y otra vez. Todo era perfecto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente<p>

**-Lo sabia-** ambos rubios sobre el sofá abrieron los ojos **-Así que en verdad ustedes dos están juntos**- el afrancesado les sonrió

**-¡Ahh!-** el ojiverde se espanto tanto que cayó de sentón en el frio suelo

**-N-No le dirás a mamá ¿cierto?-** Alfred lucia aterrado ante esa posibilidad

**-No es de mi incumbencia, pero… deberían decírselo**- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho **-¿Acaso no le tienen la confianza necesaria?- **suspiro **-Si en verdad ustedes se quieren y desean hacer las cosas "bien"…**- Apenado Arthur se puso rápidamente la camisa de su pijama

**-Tienes razón-** le interrumpió el americano mientras sonreía -**Quiero a Arthur, y mamá debería poder aceptar eso-**

**-¿A-Alfred?-** el inglés le miro con los ojos muy abiertos

**-¡Vamos Iggy! Podemos hacerlo, así no será necesario ocultarnos**- tomo la mano del otro y lo jalo en dirección a la alcoba de su madre

-_Así se hace chicos_- Francis sólo les miro sonriente, estaba feliz por poder hacer algo en nombre del "amour"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Mathew por fin abrió los ojos, estaba algo cansado, aun así se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño. ¿Ese había sido un grito de su madre? Fue a paso rápido a la habitación donde dormía. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Alfred y Arthur hablando con ella, les miro por la rendija de la puerta en mucho silencio<p>

**-¿Q-Q-Qué ustedes… que?-**

**-Eso… nosotros, bueno… estamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo-** Al miro el suelo mientras tomaba la mano del británico -**No sé si lo aceptes pero…-**

**-¡Waaa!-** se acerco rápidamente a los dos chicos para abrazarles **-¡Pero qué lindos! Sobre todo sonrojados-** los presiono más fuerte

**-¡Ahh!-** el ojiverde intentaba tomar un poco de aire

**-¡M-Mamá! Vas a matarnos-** los ojos del americano parecían dos espirales, por el mareo a falta de oxigeno

-**Perdón, perdón**- les sonrío emocionada **-creo que me anime de más**- puso una mano en cada hombro de los jóvenes -**sabia que entre ustedes había algo especial, me alegra que por fin me lo contaran, me hacen feliz**-

**-¿En verdad no le importa?-** Arthur le miro apenado

**-Claro que no, son felices… es todo lo que interesa-** esta vez miro a Alfred, pero con mucha seriedad **-Pero tu padre…-**

**-Deberá aceptarlo, si no yo…- **susurro,mirando el suelo

**-Sabes que esta es tu familia-** su madre le interrumpió

**-I know... Además, si me echa**- dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado** -Eso significa que viviría aquí y podre estar con mi Arthur todos los días**- abrazo al otro rubio

**-¡Ahh!-** la mujer puso ambas manos en sus mejillas -**¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se le necesita?**-

¿Qué?... Por fin, por fin lo dijeron. No, esto no puede ser verdad; debe actuar rápido, aun tiene oportunidad, claro que la tiene. Mathew corrió a su habitación, la cerro con pestillo y se tiro entre las cochas cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- _abrazo fuertemente a su oso -_los odio… ¡los odio!-_ ¿Cómo era que nunca le tomaban en cuenta?. Nunca veían lo que él sentía. Sólo importaban ellos mismos, no lo soportaba.

Tomo asiento rápidamente, descubriéndose.

-_Esto no se quedará así…-_ tomo al oso de ambos extremos y jalo con toda la fuerza que tenia, haciendo que la cabeza se le descociera

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Todos bajaron al comedor para desayunar, Francis preparo un delicioso almuerzo, al cual ni el mismo Alfred pudo rechazar para comer una de sus hamburguesas<p>

**-Y dime Arthur… ¿tu padre sabe que…?-** su prometida le dio un codazo en el brazo

**-¿Sobre mi bisexualidad?-** dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja** -Por supuesto, y no le incomodo en lo más mínimo; me apoyo y dijo lo mismo que Jeanne… que mientras fuera feliz todo estaría bien**- Alfred le sonrío mientras le miraba de reojo

**-Sip… incluso en persona le pedí salir con Arti-** rio por lo bajo para intentar no atragantarse -**aún recuerdo su cara de poker**-

**-¿Enserio? ¡Así se hace hijo!-** la madre parecía muy orgullosa

**-Vaya… por lo menos vemos que ustedes si van enserio-** Francis tomo la mano de Jeanne, la cual aún continuaba emocionada con el relato

Mientras tanto Mathew continuaba dando pequeños bocados a su alimento, sin ganas de pronunciar alguna palabra; pero parecía que los otros no se daban cuenta de ello.

-**Matty ¿tu sabias de la relación?-** le pregunto su madre; Arthur se atraganto un poco con el jugo, provocando que Alfred le diera palmaditas en la espalda

**-¿Mmm?-** levanto la mirada, la cual parecía apagada, sin vida

**-Nosotros… nunca… bueno…-** Alfred no sabía cómo continuar

**-Fui quien decidió conservar el secreto-** miro a la mesa avergonzado -**creí que Matt…-**

Todos guardaron silencio.

-**Termine**- Mathew se levanto a paso lento de la mesa -**gracias por la comida**- tras decir esto salió de la cocina. Arthur agacho un poco más la mirada, Alfred sólo le tomo la mano a modo de apoyo. Los adultos no comentaron nada más.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p><em>-Los odio... los odio…-<em> salió por la puerta trasera y se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Suspiro -**Aquí solíamos jugar…**- tomo el celular de su pantalón al sentir como vibraba

"_**Perdóname, en verdad estaba asustado por tu reacción**_

_**Sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que no vuelvas a hablarme"**_

Mejor amigo… esas palabras resonaron durante mucho tiempo en su cabeza, debía de cambiar las cosas, esa manera en que le veía Arthur no era la correcta, la que él quería, la que "ambos" necesitaban.

Tecleo la respuesta

"_**Me dejaron consternado, ¿tan poca confianza me tienes?"**_

A los segundos obtuvo respuesta

"_**¿Podemos hablar?"**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Bien<strong>- la mujer suspiro **-Alfred, acompáñanos al supermercado**-

**-¿Ehh?-** el chico le miro confundido; su madre se acerco y le susurro algo sobre que esos dos necesitaban aclarar las cosas entre ellos **-tienes razón-** miraron como Arthur tecleaba su celular, ya sabían a qué venía aquello -**vayamos-**

-**Te esperamos afuera hijo-** Jeanne salió junto a Francis

**-Iggy~-** le abrazo por detrás acariciándole suavemente el vientre

**-¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?-** intento alejarlo, pero sin alejar la vista de su teléfono

**-Ahh~ que rápido cortas los momentos románticos**- aún abrazándole le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla **-Dejaremos que platiquen a solas sobre todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?-** tras decir eso, el ojiverde le miro a los ojos, esos que tanto amaba

**-Aún me asusta tratar de eso**- guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo

-**No seas preocupon, te saldrán arrugas**- puso su dedo índice en la frente del británico, haciendo que éste la retirara de un manotazo **-Aún así te seguiría amando-**

**-Tarado**- le abrazo por el cuello -**i love you**-

**-¡I love you too honey!-** le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa

El celular de Arthur sonó, bajo uno de sus brazos y lo saco

**-Es un mensaje de Matt**-

**-¿Qué dice?-** su novio le miro con curiosidad

-**Mmm… quiere hablarme de algo importante-** se alejo de Alfred **-¡oye! Tú mamá y Francis aun te esperan tonto**- le empujo levemente hacia la puerta

**-¡jajajajajajajaja! Si, si… ya voy**- se giro y le atrapo entre sus brazos **-uno para llevar por favor**-

**-¿Ah?-** no alcanzo a preguntar nada más, ya que el americano comenzó a besarle suavemente

**-Volveré pronto… my love**~- salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe, no quería que su pareja le arrojara algún objeto, sobre todo punzo cortante

**-¡Tonto!-** sus mejillas estaban coloreadas

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Por fin te encontré-<strong> Arthur había vagado por toda la casa para dar con el de lentes **-no pensé que estarías en el estudio de Jeanne**-

-_Nunca piensas_- el de ojos amatistas no se giro a mirarle; se encontraba sentado en la mesa de dibujo, haciendo uno que otro garabato con la ayuda de un estilógrafo, el mayor no podía ver con precisión que es lo que hacía exactamente.

**-Y… ¿quieres hablar sobre mi relación con Alfred?, porque bueno…-** le interrumpió

**-No realmente-** levanto la mirada -**quiero hablar sobre Alfred y su "otro" secreto**-

"_Sé que te puedo así perder, pido valor"_

"_No quiero sentir este dolor, mi mente, te ama hasta perder la razón"_

"_Quiero llorar"_

**-P-Pero ¿qué dices?-** sentía como sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos por las lágrimas

**-Eso… Alfred tiene a alguien más en Estados Unidos**- jugaba con la pluma, pasándola por sus dedos

"_Dime que me amarás, tengo razón" _

-**No... No puede…Él no…- **se llevo una mano a sus labios

**-Él mismo me lo dijo, por eso me quede un poco trastocado tras saber sobre "su relación". No te merece, lo sabes… siempre te hace enojar y…-** fue interrumpido

**-Pero lo amo-** puso ambas manos en su rostro **-¿Porque haría algo así?-**

Matt se mordió los labios -**Con esto demuestra que él nunca te tomo enserio**- se acerco lentamente a Arthur para abrazarle

**-Debo… Debo hablar con Al, si... Seguro él tiene una explicación para…-**

**-¡No!...-** le miro con tristeza -**Entiéndelo, debes alejarte, ¿no crees que pueda lastimarte más si le enfrentas?**- le estrecho con más fuerza

**-¡Tengo que hablar con él!-** intento zafarse, pero el otro le sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca

-**No te dejare-** lo pronuncio casi con voz gutural

**-¿Matt?-**

**-¡No dejare que se acerque a ti de nuevo!-**

**-¿E-Está todo bien?-** le miro preocupado -**Sé que es un idiota, pero es incapaz de hacerme algo así, verás que todo será un mal entendido**- le sonrío con los ojos acuosos

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_- soltó al otro rubio para quedarse cabizbajo **-Vete…-**

**-Matty…-** se acerco un poco a él

"_Vete de aquí o sufrirás, corre sin fin, no me puedo controlar"_

**-¡Dije que te vayas!- **sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras presionaba los ojos fuertemente

**-¡Dime!... ¿Qué pasa?- **coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo del de lentes

"_No puedo más, es tarde ya" _

**-Tú nunca… nunca te fijaste en mí ¿cierto?... sólo tenias ojos para Alfred, siempre… siempre él, siempre le buscabas a él-**

"_Ahora ven hacia mí"_

**-¿Pero qué dices?- **quito su mano para colocarla en su propio pecho, no comprendía lo que le decía, ¿a qué venía aquello?

"_Lo tengo que acabar, pide mi mente terminar"_

**-¡Te amo!-** presiono los ojos fuertemente, por sus mejillas ya corrían algunas lagrimas traviesas

**-¿Q-Qué?- **el otro abrió sus jades desmesuradamente

**-¡Siempre te he amado!-** levanto el rostro para encararle **-¡Nunca te diste cuenta porque solo tenias ojos para el imbécil de mi hermano!-**

"_Va latiendo mi corazón muy fuerte"_

Arthur sólo miro el piso sonrojado -**Nunca… yo… nunca me di cuenta, pero…-**

"_Yo sé que no estoy mal"_

-**Perdóname, sabes que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…- **el ojiverde continuaba mirando al piso consternado

"_No tengo culpa de éste sentir…pido valor"_

-**Lo sé…-** comenzó a respirar con rapidez, incluso logro marearse un poco -_No permitiré que estés con él_-

"_Que se detenga, la voz en mí, me pide; __demuestra que quieres su amor"_

Se acerco rápidamente, no soportaba el dolor en las sienes, tomo con fuerza la pluma y la dirigió hacia la tráquea del ojiverde. Sintió en sus manos como aquel liquido rojo corría sin detenerse por sobre la blanca piel de ambos; continúo presionando mientras que Arthur intentaba alejarlo de él. Cuando por fin lo logro, cayó al piso de madera, se sentía un poco mareado, aún así intento huir de esa habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía pedir ayuda por la herida tan profunda que le habían causado. Mathew sólo miraba como su británico se arrastraba por el suelo hacia la puerta; camino hacia él con pasos parsimoniosos y una sonrisa cínica dibujada en sus labios. Lo tomo fuertemente del cabello haciendo que se girara, los verdes ojos lo miraban con miedo, no comprendía como su mejor amigo estaba haciendo todo aquello, el de lentes se sentó sobre las caderas del otro y coloco ambas manos sobre el fino y magullado cuello, llenándose una vez más de aquel rojizo liquido al hacer presión; pudo sentir como las vértebras tronaban tras su agarre.

"_Él será por siempre para ti…"_

•

•

•

"_Es el momento para los dos mi vida"_

**-¿Tienes frio?-** Abrazo el cuerpo de ojiverde con mucho cariño, aun mantenía los ojos abiertos, ya sin ningún brillo -**Si eso debe ser**- sonrío -**Pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo voy a cuidarte, no dejare que nadie se te acerque, mucho menos Alfred**- froto su mejilla contra la fría del otro -**Me hace tan feliz que aceptes mis sentimientos… también te amo**-

"_Solo mío serás, porque tu luz y tu calor quiero tener"_

**-Tranquilo… sé que lo tuyo con Al fue un error, que siempre me quisiste a mi**- acerco su rostro y le dio un suave beso -**te perdono…-**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p><strong>-¿¡Matthew! ¿Dónde están? Ayúdenme a acomodar esto... ¡hey Iggy!<strong>- el ojiazul rasco su nuca, podía jurar que Arthur le dijo a través de un mensaje de texto que ambos estarían esperándole, había mencionado que Matt quería hablarle de algo "serio" -_Qué extraño_- dejo las bolsas con la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su madre y Francis sólo le dejaron de paso, ya que se les olvido comprar vino para la reunión de trabajo que tendrían. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Mathew. Ni rastro de los dos, esto hizo que Alfred frunciera el ceño -**si están jugando a las escondidas, debo decirles que no es divertido**- de pronto escucho unos murmullos provenientes del estudio de su madre.

Camino sigiloso para evitar que le escuchasen y así poder asustarles. Apoyo una de sus orejas contra la puerta, seguía sin entender los murmullos; ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta decidió echar un vistazo, vio a su hermano en el sofá abrazando y… ¿acariciando el rostro de Arthur? -_¿Pero qué…?_- le sonreía amorosamente -**okay, eso es muy molesto**- susurro, una venita surco su sien. Tanto era su enfado al pensar que esos dos estaban engañándole que abrió la puerta de una patada **-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!-** les miro furicamente **-¡no puedo creer que ustedes…!-** su voz se apago de a poco. Pudo ver como los ojos del británico estaban abiertos en par en par, con las pupilas dilatadas y bañado en sangre al igual que su hermano…

**-¿Ahh?-** levanto la mirada hacia su hermano **-¿Lo ves?-** le sonrío, pero era una sonrisa retorcida y escalofriante **-Él me ha elegido a mi-**

**-Matt… que has…- **se sujeto la boca para evitar vomitar ante la escena, la vista se le nublo a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

**-Siempre fue mío-** volvió a mirar a Arthur -**solamente estaba confundido, necesitaba abrir los ojos para que pudiera ver que siempre me amo a mi**- rio burlonamente **-simplemente necesitaba un empujoncito para que se diera cuenta de la confusión en sus sentimientos**-

-**Matt… no… oh dios**- su estomago se revolvió más al ver como su hermanito besaba los labios de Arthur

-**No te preocupes, queremos que sigas siendo parte de nuestras vidas-** curvo los labios de manera desconcertante

Alfred saco su celular y marco a su madre, aún sin poder apartar la vista de tal escena** -Mom… debes venir… Matt… él ha... ha…**- no lo soporto más, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo que su madre se preocupara; colgó de improvisto, sin esperar respuesta por parte de la mujer

-**No llores Alfred…-** acariciaba los cabellos del británico -**es lo mejor, Arthur no te amaba… sólo tenía ojos para mí**-

**-¿¡De que carajos hablas! ¡Imbécil!-** restregó el dorso de sus manos por los ojos **-¡Lo mataste!¡ ¡Lo mataste!-** se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia ambos rubios **-¡maldito desgraciado!- **lo tomo de la camisa y comenzó a estrujarlo, pero el otro no cambio la expresión en su rostro

-**Arthur tenía razón, dijo que no comprenderías nuestros sentimientos, que intentarías alejarnos…- **tomo los brazos de Alfred y los apretó con fuerza -**No voy a permitirlo…**- el cuerpo del ojiverde aun yacía en las piernas del menor de los mellizos

**-¡Cállate bastardo! ¡No tienes el maldito derecho de pronunciar su nombre!-** lo jalo un poco más hacia él, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que el cuerpo inerte del otro cayera al suelo -**¡te odio!**- pero ni con ésas palabras Mathew cambio el semblante frio de su rostro

**-¿Odiarme?-** entrecerró un poco los ojos -**te aseguro que no más de lo que yo te odio a ti-** le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado

Su mellizo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esas palabras, ¿Qué había sucedido con su tierno y delicado hermanito? ¿Cómo había cambiado de ésta manera tan drástica?

**-¿Who are you?-** pregunto en un susurro, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás

-**¿Qué quién soy?-** sonrió ampliamente -**¡soy tu maldito hermano!-** le miro con odio mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Arthur en el sofá para encarar a su consanguíneo **-el que siempre vivió a tu sombra, nunca parecían notarme cuanto estabas presente**- se le acercaba cada vez más, mientras el ojiazul retrocedía; en verdad estaba asustándole su actitud -**invariablemente… todos me ignoraban**-

**-¿Matt?-** se puso a la defensiva; aún no creía que esa persona frente a él fuera su hermano, aquel a quien siempre defendió de los bravucones -**esto no tiene arreglo, pero... Te buscaremos ayuda, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás**-

**-¿¡Bien! ¿¡Bien, dices!-** se acercaba más **-¡i hate you!-** le tomo de la playera, acercando ambos rostros -**i hate you-** le susurro muy cerca de sus labios

-**Mientes…-** apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba a los ojos a Mathew

**-¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta de ello?-** sus alientos se entremezclaban -**cuando los descubrí anoche… revolcándose en la sala**-

-**Tu… nos…-** Alfred se puso nervioso

**-Porque…-** le miro con los ojos entrecerrados **-¿Por qué siempre obtienes lo que quieres?- **le empujo con fuerza hacia el suelo

**-¿What?-** Alfred le frunció el ceño desde su posición, se encontraba sentado apoyándose con las manos y mirando hacia arriba

**-Las dos personas más importantes para mí… simplemente me traicionaron**- soltó una carcajada -**prefirieron estar juntos… dejarme a un lado, como siempre…**- se agacho, colocando las palmas de sus manos a un lado de las caderas de su hermano, acercando cada vez sus rostros, ninguno parecía ceder ante la mirada del otro, ni siquiera pestañeaban -**pero eso cambio, Arthur me eligió por sobre ti**-

-**Basta… como puedes…-** cerró los ojos por unos segundos -**como puedes hablar de él como si siguiera con vida**- le dedico una sonrisa al volver a mostrar sus hermosas orbes azuladas -**el nunca te preferiría**- ya estaba harto, harto de tratarlo como su pequeño Matty, esa "cosa" había matado a su único amor, lo haría pagar caro.

Esto hizo que el menor se pusiera histérico **-¡No!-** apretó sus ojos con fuerza **-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes!- **cubrió sus oídos -**Iggy… él… él me amaba, lo sé**-

Parecía que Alfred no había prestado atención a lo ultimo -**Sólo a mi me permitía llamarle de esa manera y lo sabes…-** intento incorporarse -**así que no te atrevas a pronunciar ese mote cariñoso con el que yo le bautice**- al lograrlo sacudió sus ropas y miro a Matt que aún continuaba arrodillado en el suelo -**sabes… él adoraba que le dijera así, sobre todo cuando hacíamos el amor, era tan lindo y cálido; no dejábamos los labios del otro, susurrando, pidiendo más… eso es algo que tu nunca vivirás**- le miraba son el rostro completamente serio e ilegible

-**No…-** el de ojos amatistas comenzaba a sollozar, pero las lágrimas no parecían fluir por sus ojos

-**Ya no puede moverse… no puede amar; aún y con eso… sabes que si volviera a nacer, me elegiría a mi**- parecía estar disfrutando de aquello

**-¡NO!-** se levanto, abalanzándose sobre Alfred y comenzar a golpearlo, pero el otro siempre fue más fuerte, le sujeto de ambas muñecas, haciendo que Matthew moviera su cabeza frenéticamente e intentara zafarse **-¡El me ama!.. ¿Escuchas? ¡Me ama al igual que yo a él!-**

**-¡Idiota!-** le cogió de los cabellos para que mirara hacia el sofá **-¿Comprendes? ¿Comprendes lo que has hecho?... pedazo de mierda**- jalo con más fuerza las hebras rubias de su hermano -**Lo mataste… ¿A eso le llamas amor?-**

**-Yo…-** abrió los ojos, pareciera que se le irían a desbordar de las cuencas

"_¿Qué ha pasado?, no comprendo, ¿Qué hice?"_

-**No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Iggy… a ****nuestro**** Iggy…-**

"_He perdido toda la razón"_

**-No quise… yo…-** la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

"_Quiero llorar"_

-_Arthur… Arthur…_- por fin, el agua salada fluía de sus ojos amatistas

"_Estoy loco por ti… ayúdame"_

_-__Forgive__ me- _Alfred le soltó, sentía lastima por Matt… todos sus sentimientos más obscuros, se los acababa de revelar, ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de ellos? ¿Llevaba acumulando tanto odio?

Matthew se acerco a duras penas hacia el sofá, arrastrándose, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas -**Arthur... Arthur…-** estaba ahí…. Con el cuerpo inerte del británico al que le profesaba secretamente su amor.

¿Como había sucedido todo esto?... Era una pesadilla ¿cierto?. Si, debía serlo, él jamás haría algo así y menos a la persona que más amaba

•

•

•

-**Ahora recuerdo…-** por los ojos de Matthew corrían traviesas lagrimas, seguía recostado en ese pulcro suelo, mirando hacia la nada -**perdóname… perdónenme Arthur… Alfred… Mamá**- dirigió su vista hacia su cuerpo, llevaba una bata blanca y al parecer una camisa de fuerza. Volvió a recordar los sucesos ocurridos hacia menos de una hora; su familia le había visitado, estaba feliz, pero ese sentimiento cambio a uno de enojo cuando vio a su hermano cruzar la puerta sonriéndole, se abalanzo sobre él y trato de golpearlo, pero los enfermeros lo detuvieron y le colocaron la camisa junto con una dosis de morfina. **-why me?**-

**-¿Porqué?...-** levanto la mirada para encarar al dueño de esa voz, una muy bien conocida por él -**Tú me asesinaste… pero tenias razón en algo**- Arthur sonrió amablemente y se le acerco gateando -**siempre te preferí… sólo que pensé… pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mí, así que simplemente me conforme con tu hermano, pensando que eras tú…-** acerco su pálido rostro al del otro -**i love you**-

-**Me too Arthur…-** se dieron un tierno beso, luego Matthew abrió lentamente los ojos, quería ver el bello y angelical rostro de su único amor, sin embargo, se topo con una horrible visión…

Su querido británico tenía una horrible herida en el cuello, supuraba sangre entremezclada con algo viscoso; aún conservaba marcas purpuras con tonalidades rojizas en el cuello, tenia cardinales atravesándolas, su siempre estilizado y blanquecino cuello ahora era de una apariencia deforme, haciendo que la cabeza se inclinara de una manera escalofriante; no pudo evitar soltar un aterrador alarido lleno de locura y dolor.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Vamos!¡Vamos!- <strong>dos mujeres se miraban angustiadas, Una de ellas levanto el auricular y comenzó a hablar -**habitación 205 ¡sí! ¡Rápido!**- Otros tres sujetos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar indicado; lo que encontraron no fue muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados

-**¡NO! ¡NO!… ¡Arthur!**- el chico rubio se encontraba arrinconado con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y oculto entre la esquina de dos blancas paredes

-**Vamos aplica una dosis, debemos tranquilizarlo antes de que…-** No termino lo que iba a decir debido a la acción del menor

**-¡No!-** Matthew golpeaba su cabeza contra pared, quería borrar esa horrible imagen… la de un Arthur bañado en sangre, sonriéndole de una manera perturbadora

Uno de los enfermeros le sujeto fuertemente del torso; ayudaba mucho el hecho de que tuviera la camisa de fuerza, eso y sumándole la debilidad adquirida a falta de apetito. Otro se acerco, inyectándole en el fino cuello un líquido transparente; haciendo que los párpados del norteamericano fueran cediendo lentamente. El tercer hombre releyó el resumen clínico que colgaba de la puerta

**-¿Trastorno psicótico?-** observo como sus compañeros recostaban al chico en el suelo -**pobre niño-** el tercer hombre, uno de cabello cenizo hablo

**-Eso díselo al joven a quien asesino**- Luego de eso salieron de la habitación.

Matt quedo nuevamente solo en esa pequeña habitación, nombrando una y otra vez entre sueños, a esa persona a la que tanto amo. Así es como viviría de ahora en adelante, tras la sombra de su amor no correspondido, atormentándolo una y otra vez.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

Como surgió?... bah~ gracias a una canción de vocaloid "Psychotic Len's love song", tenía ganas de hacer algo así.

Aunque más bien me fije en un fandub (el cual me enamoro, y termino por obsesionarme haha) cantado por **kimmy775** y la adaptación la realizo **akirasan12**, si no fuera por ellos, ésta loca historia no hubiera existido. Y obviamente cambie un poco la versión para que se adaptara.

Oh si amo a Canadá todo malo y psicótico LOL

Espero les haya gustado, me costó mucho terminarlo, fue demasiado difícil ponerle un el final… no sabia si debía o no asesinar a Alfred D=

También pensé en hacer que Matt se hiciera pasar por su hermano y hacer que lo encerraran a él :Du (ame esta opción) pero pues... sería complicado porque el color de sus ojos no son iguales (¿?) XDuuuuuuu

Así que decidí hacer infeliz a Matt dasdasdas

Y no deje de escuchar la canción mientras escribía jaja si que me daba inspiración, en mi cabeza se dibujaban mágicamente las escenas (l)

Oh si… me puse a fangirlear en la escena USUK del sofá y en el asesinato jajaja creo que es muy romántico XD!

Aclaración:

**Estilógrafo** (también denominada pluma estilográfica, pluma fuente o simplemente pluma o estilo): es una herramienta de dibujo técnico y escritura, que contiene un depósito de tinta líquida compuesta principalmente de agua. La tinta se queda en este depósito gracias a la presión atmosférica hasta que es utilizada.

La tinta alimenta al _plumín_, la pieza metálica final, a través de un canal por la combinación de la gravedad y la capilaridad. Para rellenar el depósito hay varios métodos, incluyendoreemplazar el depósito por otro, rellenarlo con un cuentagotas o succionar la tinta desde un tintero.

Imagen: http : / / upload. wikimedia. org / Wikipedia / commons / 1 / 1d / Fuellfederhalter . jpg

**Trastorno psicótico:** Los síntomas del trastorno psicótico breve con frecuencia son dramáticos y recargados de detalles y, por lo general, se relacionan de modo temático con las circunstancias que precipitaron la alteración. Se debe considerar que los síntomas siempre conllevan, por lo menos, un síntoma psicótico "mayor" (delirios o alucinaciones), con alteración del juicio de realidad y diversos síntomas asociados, habitualmente de inicio abrupto. Algunos síntomas característicos corresponden a la labilidad emocional, la conducta o apariencia extravagantes, los gritos o el mutismo, el lenguaje desorganizado, actitudes catatónicas o paranoides y las alteraciones de la memoria reciente.

Algunos clínicos señalan que los síntomas afectivos, la confusión y las alteraciones de la atención son más frecuentes en este trastorno que en trastornos psicóticos crónicos. También se estima que el tipo de sintomatología parece tener una fuerte influencia sociocultural.

El elemento desencadenante puede ser un evento mayor, como la pérdida de un ser querido o un hecho traumático; por lo tanto, la severidad del evento debe evaluarse según la historia vital de cada paciente en particular. De igual manera, el factor desencadenante podría ser una secuencia de pequeños pero significativos eventos estresantes que terminan por quebrar la estabilidad psíquica del sujeto.

No obstante, algunos especialistas manifiestan que, aunque sea razonable medirlo en relación con la vida del paciente, puede que se amplíe demasiado la definición de _factor desencadenante_, lo que acabaría por incluir sucesos que nada tienen que ver con el episodio psicótico.

**Punto de vista psicoanalítico.-** La perspectiva psicodinámica considera que los síntomas psicóticos pueden entenderse como una expresión de debilidad yoica, y surgen ante la emergencia de fantasías o impulsos inaceptables o como escape a situaciones psicológicamente intolerables. Por otra parte, como grupo, los pacientes con trastorno psicótico breve parecen no tener un aumento de incidencia de esquizofrenia en sus familiares pero, según algunos datos, se indica que tendrían una incidencia familiar mayor de trastornos del estado del ánimo.

http : / / es. wikipedia. org / wiki / Trastorno_psic%C3%B3tico_breve

Quiten los espacios :Du

PD.

Juro que Jeanne no es fujoshi *3* XD!

PD. 2

Dejen reviews o si no… el USUK/UKUS dejara de existir! D: (nuu potatoe! )

Ok no… ni lo mande el cielo xC

Pero si me gustaría saber su opinión, si quieren los finales alternativos que pensé… si es un asco y debería dejar de escribir jajajaja o cualquier cosa que deseen comentarme n,n

PD. 3

estoy de vacaciones LOL (del 24/oct al 11/nov *se revuelca en el suelo*) asi que lo celebre subiendo este fic xD.. see sólo por eso me decidi jajajajajajaja

trabajo en la conti de mis otros fics (si es que los leen -w-U) ademas de otros 3 :O los cuales empece a escribir en el trabajo en tiempo de ocio xDuuuu

**_PD. 4 las gracias a..._**

Mi BETA **Crow Raven:** porque me sigue diciendo necrofilica jajajajajaja sólo por mencionarle que… bueno ya saben xD que si sería muy raro que un personaje tomara a otro ya muerto.

**Hikariii** (aunque creo que cambio de nombre xD): porque publico un sonfic con esta canción LOL su fic se llama "Psychotic Alfred's Love Song"… le deje un comentario donde le decía que tmb estaba creando uno con esa rola, pero que no sabía cómo terminarla, me respondió diciendo que esperaba poder leerla, lo cual me pareció genial xD porque creí que se molestaría o algo parecido :Du

**kana-asuki**: por ser devota al USUK ¬3¬ xD

**-Ichimaru**: porque es genial :D

**Dibucrito:** aun le debo su regalo ;w;!

**Anniih:** por ser una pervertida del shota :D.. jaja no es cierto… pues sus historias siempre son awesomes y amo a Amalia lol y la familia que formo. Recuerdo que me impresionaba que subía como 5 fics a la semana jajaja

**Morgan Stardust**: porque dibuja hermoso y siempre termina matando a Iggy XDu! .. ya veras cuando te encuentre! Dx

Jajajajaja ya sabes que te amo *3* xP

**LadySupein:** por traer a mí el hetaoni, y si.. ya sé que a ti te debo un Spamano xD

**Athena HiwIva**: porque su fic "**Do Somethin'**" se hace alucinar *3*

**Vero Vortex****:** porque los capítulos de sus fics son larguísimos! Y admiro mucho eso xD… pero enserio mujer… YA PON CONTI DE "TORMENTA" nsdjkhfkdjhfd ire a buscarte hasta tu país y te obligare a escribir xnx (lo mismo para cierta autora del "claroscuro"… ArisuIchihara T.T)

**Fredo-Godofredo****:** por estar haciendo puros USUK LOL XD y el de "sireno vs pirata" es geniaaaal shgksjgd

**Solitudely:** porque pffffff! Ella es simplemente una diosa para mi (¿?) TODOS sus historias me encantan D: como puede ser posible eso! *die* xD

**hana-kitzu****:** porque gracias a su fic "secretos y cartas" me hizo odiar a Rusia LOL XD… Estúpido fic AWESOME y triste ;W; luego de leerlo nada fue igual

**Ange Rosencreuz****:** porque me entendió cuando le dije "no soporto que haya ruptura en el USUK! Dejare de leer eso! ;w;" xDu si soy bn nenaza LOL

**Marriot-chan****, ****yuriy Hiwatari**** & ****Myobi Yagami****:** por meterme al mundo de fanfiction al leer sus historias x medio del JL XD (si ya sé que ustedes ni enteradas, pero asi fue xDDD)

**Minsuu**: porque voy a obligarla a continuar "14 dias" ;w;! malaa es mala! ;O;

**Aceite y Agua****:** because.. amo su fic "el secreto de inglaterra" hacen un gran trabajo con las personalidades! Sigan así :D

**octavaluna-801****:** sip ella a dejado el USUK, pero le agradezco que me haya dado historias tan buenas *3* sobre todo ame la de "ángel caído"

**CrimsonYani****:** aun espero la conti de "números" ;w;

**.kikumaru.-**: recuerdo que me dio animos para continuar :D

**Rinoa-Diethel: **amodoro su fic "the wizard" y "wake me up qhen september ends" el cual es una Hermosa demostracion de la special relationship LOL

**MxHero:** porque le dije que la obliogaria a seguir "trabajos del destino" y por ser un sexy Alfred LOL XDD (aun y cuando le guste el RUSA Dx *die*)

**JulietHemlock****:** por su fic "trazos del pasado" es bellísimo *3*

**Camg95****:** porque no importa cuántas veces lea "love always returns", termino chillando

**Hikari Kishimoto**: por fu hermoso y dramático fic "Aún si no lo pides, tu mano sostendré" jdhfkdjtgd lo amoooo

En resumen.. XD a todas aquellas que me regalan bellos fics USUK que me hacen alucina y asi *3* XD (y las nuevas chicas que vienen con mas USUK/UKUS *A*)

Ciao~ ;D


End file.
